


Taking Notes

by HBOWarrior



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Sourcils expressifs, hum ? » Première rencontre entre Dick et Lew à l’école des officiers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS fait partie de mon projet de traduction "Moments Volés", sur Tumblr & Fanfiction.net
> 
> Auteur : CJSpooks (fanfiction.net)  
> Pairing : Winters/Nixon  
> Genre : Gen/pre-slash  
> Beta : Cathy

« On écrit déjà à ses proches ? À sa petite-amie, n’est-ce pas ? » Nixon venait d’entrer dans ses quartiers, et découvrit son nouveau camarade de couchette assis au bord du lit, écrivant dans un petit carnet.

Winters ne leva pas les yeux. « En fait, non. Je prends juste des notes pour moi. »

« Pourquoi ? », Questionna Nixon tandis qu’il prenait place face à lui.

« Pour passer le temps, principalement. »

« Lewis Nixon, pour le nom. »

En réponse, Winters haussa très légèrement un sourcil.

« Je pensais que tu aimerais mettre un nom avec tes notes si tu as l’intention d’écrire sur moi. »

« C’est déjà fait. Je mettrai ton nom en haut du chapitre. »

« Vraiment ? Qu’est-ce que tu as écrit ? »

Winters tourna quelques pages et commença sa lecture : « Yeux noirs, cheveux de la même couleur. Aime boire et doit avoir assez d’argent pour en faire une habitude. Sourit avec confiance. Confiance en soi et sens de l’humour. Sourcils expressifs. »

« Sourcils expressifs, hum ? »

« Oui. Ils semblent être ta caractéristique la plus flagrante après la boisson. »

« On vient juste de se rencontrer et tu connais déjà mes vices et mes défauts. Et tu as repéré mon sens de l’humour. J’ai peut-être trouvé un ami dans l’armée, après tout. »

Nixon tendit une main. Winters la serra.

« Richard Winters. Tout le monde m’appelle Dick. »

« Salut, Dick. Hé, tu avais raison à propos de la boisson et de l’argent. Je sais comment vivre selon mes moyens. J’ai appris ça de mes parents. »

« D’où viens-tu ? »

« Nixon, New Jersey. »

« Je suppose que ce n’est pas une coïncidence. »

« Nah. Ma famille possède pratiquement toute la ville. On pourrait sans doute penser que c’est une bonne chose, mais en fait c’est super ennuyeux là-bas. Je suis ravi d’être parti pour quelques temps. Et toi, pas trop dépaysé ? »

« Ça va. Le temps de s’y faire, bien sûr. J’avais pratiquement jamais quitté ma ville, avant. »

« Woh. Quelle ville ? »

« Lancaster, Pennsylvanie. »

« Ah, un garçon de ferme. J’aime ça. On est différent, mais je sens que tu vas me plaire. »

« C’est pas encore le cas ? »

« Oooh, quel sens de l’humour. » Nixon récupéra sa flasque. « Une petite gorgée, Dick ? »

« Non, merci. Je ne bois pas. »

« Abstinent. Bien. Cigarette ? »

« Je ne fume pas non plus. »

« Sexe ? »

« Je n’ai pas encore trouvé la femme idéale. »

« Ou l’homme. Pas de discrimination. »

« Nix. » Winters lui offrit son regard le plus sévère.

Nixon rit avant d’avaler une gorgée de sa flasque. « Détends-toi, Dick. S’il y a un truc que tu dois savoir en étant mon ami, c’est qu’avec moi, faut te détendre. Je veux pas que tu me lâches juste parce que t’es trop coincé. »

Winters offrit à son nouvel ami un faible sourire. Il se sentait déjà détendu quand Nixon était là. Il écrivit une nouvelle ligne sur son carnet à son propos :

« C’est une bonne personne. Cette amitié risque d’être intéressante. »

Fin

 


End file.
